Flynn vs. Flynn
Flynn vs. Flynn 'is the opener movie for the second season of Phineas and Chris. Plot The film opens with Phineas, Ferb, and Chris, sitting under the tree in the backyard. Chris takes a glare at his watch and notices the thermometer reads 108 degrees out. Chris decides to cool off the only way he knows how. Ferb gives him a stare as Chris unties his shoes and pulls off his socks. Phineas comments on how he likes the way he's thinking, and goes barefoot himself. Ferb steps inside to go to the bathroom. Inside, he says that Chris is tearing his relationship with Phineas apart. The only way he can get his life back in order is to get Chris to move. As he finishes washing his hands, he hears his mom call Phineas and Chris in for lunch. A few minutes later, Isabella comes over with a bag. Phineas mentions she's sleeping over. Ferb, angered, tries to figure out how to get the two to argue. With Linda out of the room, he casually joins the boys for lunch. Chris starts in conversation on how he's struggling on a level in Angry Hens. Ferb, after taking a bite of his grilled cheese, comments saying Phineas is better at that game than Chris is. Chris, taking a sip of his soda, agrees with Ferb. Isabella mentions that she has never played the game. Phineas and Chris take her upstais to their room to show her how to play. Ferb, outraged by his failure, looks down at Perry. He then gets an idea when he sees his digital ID tag. At night, Isabella wakes up to go to the bathroom, as she walks out, she sees Ferb sneak into the boy's room. She takes a peek and sees Ferb plant something behind one of the boy's ears. She can't tell because the lights are off. Without getting caught, she runs back to her room and quickly falls asleep. She wakes up at 9:30 to join the 3 for breakfast. Chris casually brings up the idea of trying to fix their boxing robot. Phineas says that was a recipe for disaster and building it caused him to miss the only airing of the season finale of his favorite show, before it got cancelled. With a grunt of dissaproval, Phineas puts his bowl in the sink and angrily marches back up to his room. Chris looks at Isabella, who has no idea what's going on. By 4 in the afternoon, Phineas comes downstairs and sees Chris playing the GameGlobe. Phineas notices Chris is using his memory card. Angered, he walks up to the game and unplugs it. Chris asks him what's wrong. Telling him to shut up, Phineas slaps him. Angered, he tells Phineas if he wants to complain, take it outside. Ignoring him, Phineas tackles Chris. Chris, rising to his feet starts fighting his brother. Isabella quickly tries to call Linda, who is at the movies. She tells Ferb, who is in the living room watching and eating popcorn. He mentions that he did this and Phineas has no idea. He explains he put a rage enhancer chip on Phineas while he was sleeping. Isabella demands he remove it. Rising to his feet, he says no. Isabella quickly runs upstairs to see that Phineas is going to throw Chris off the staircase. Isabella quickly stops him, telling him Ferb did it, and if she doesn't believe her, reach behind his ear. Phineas reaches behind his ear to find the chip, and puts down Chris, Almost heartbroken, he asks why. He looks at Chris and apologizes to him. Chris gives him a hug of forgiveness, and the 3 walk downstairs to ask Ferb. Ferb leaves a note on the coffee table, explaining he'll be back. The film ends with a zoom in on the words "I'll be back! Love, Ferb" Quotes *'Isabella: What did you do to Phineas? *'Ferb': Simple. I made him argue with Chris. It's simple math. They fight, Chris leaves, and move in. Everyone's happy. *'Isabella': Well, I'm not. I gotta break this up. *'Phineas': What? How could he? *Isabella: He wanted Chris to move out, so he did that to you. *'Phineas': Oh my. Chris I'm sorry I did this to you. *'Chris': Say no more. (hugs him) All's forgiven. But we better do something about Ferb. Trivia *Candace is absent in this episode. *In one shot during lunch, Chris has a peanut butter sandwhich on his plate. In the next shot, he has a burrito. Category:Fanon Works